PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal requests partial support for the Twenty-Eighth International Neurotoxicology Conference addressing the theme of ?The Second International Conference on the neurotoxicity and prevention of Manganese health effects (MANGANESE2016)?, to be held on September 25-28, 2016 in New York City, NY, at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai, and the New York Academic of Medicine. The specific aims are: 1) Convene international experts and new researchers to present, discuss and evaluate the most recent research data and information related to causes, mechanisms, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of Mn- induced diseases and disorders, with a special focus on the central nervous system; 2) Encourage and enhance communication, understanding and collaboration between practicing clinicians, basic scientists, clinical researchers, epidemiologists, toxicologists, expert in exposure sciences, special interest groups including industry and Union representatives, risk assessors and regulatory experts to further our understanding of Mn toxicity and prevention; 3) Organize the conference participants, tutorials, invited and free presentations, discussions, debates, demonstrations and interactions to document major new research advances, facilitate identification of specific research gaps, formulate hypotheses and potential experimental designs to answer questions; 4) Facilitate interdisciplinary collaboration of practitioners and scientist/investigators to help foster or initiate new multidisciplinary research approaches; 5) Include representation from academia, government, industry, Unions, foundations and private organizations on the program as organizers, session chairs, invited speakers, poster presenters, discussion facilitators or participants; 6) Rapidly peer-review and disseminate findings to the scientific community. Papers will be peer- reviewed and accepted papers will be published in less than one year in NeuroToxicology, an international scientific journal that is widely disseminated, indexed, abstracted and available online. Key note lectures, plenary session and poster presentations will address these issues: Environmental and Human exposure to Mn, Pharmacokinetics, Uptake and Distribution of Mn, New aspects of Mn toxicity in animal models and humans, Clinical Features, Imaging and Pathology of Mn in Humans, Neurobehavioral Effects of Workplace Mn Exposure in Humans, Neurobehavioral Effects of Environmental Mn Expo in Humans, Biomarkers of Mn exposure, Reproductive effects of Mn, Effects of Mn on Cellular Functions and Behavior in Animal Models, Health Risk Assessments and protective standards of Mn.